


Jewel-Strewn Black Silk

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games that Cats ‘n’ Bats play.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel-Strewn Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 28, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 28, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 594  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> My first Bruce/Selina fic ever! :)  
> Written for Greeneyelove’s OTP Challenge. Prompt No. 26: Bruce/Selina: Puff piece or PWP! :)

The jewelled statue glittered in the muted lighting of the museum, echoes of the guards’ footfalls carrying through the cavernous room.

The entire room was set up for Egyptian artifacts, filled with heavy gold jewelry studded with jewels, Canopic jars with the original paint only slightly faded, and vases and jars decorated with hieroglyphs and pictures.

A golden sarcophagus dominated one end of the room, gleaming in its own soft lighting, the Pharoah’s mask calm and inscrutable. At the opposite end was the statue, a large ebony cat with a collar of rubies, emeralds, topazes, sapphires, amethysts, and onyx, the eyes glowing green as homage given to the Goddess Bast by the long-ago artist.

The quiet was almost funereal, and then a rustle of silk whispered.

A slim figure threaded through the shadows, faster than one might expect, and reached the statue, gloved hand reaching…

The silken sound came again, and the Batman melted out of the shadows. “Hello, Catwoman.”

Catwoman turned and smiled, her white teeth gleaming in the shadows. “Hello, Batman. Fancy meeting you here.”

His smile was less toothy but nonetheless visible. “Your stealth gets more impressive every day.”

She purred as she approached him, her body sinuous, radiating sexual energy. “Dear Batman, you’re no slouch yourself. Though your cape gave you away.”

“Hmm, pity. I rather like my cape.”

“So do I.” Catwoman took a fold of the silken material and rubbed it between her clawed fingers. “It suits you.”

Batman’s voice was cool but she could hear the undercurrent of heat. “As does your suit.”

She looked down at her form-fitting catsuit, every curve and womanly charm on display. “So it does.” She looked up and smiled her catspaw smile.

If she could see his eyes behind the white lenses, she was sure they’d be glittering with lust.

A clawed finger ran down his cheek, stopping to curve under his chin. His lack of a flinch underscored his trust that she wouldn’t claw him to shreds. She could work with that.

“Where’s the Boy Bird?”

“Out with Batgirl in the Narrows.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Dangerous.”

“They can handle it.”

“Can you handle me?”

A tiny quirk of the lips was his only response.

She turned and nearly sashayed back to the statue, gazing up at its beauty.

“Quite a prize.” He was right behind her.

She smirked. “Very much.”

The sound of the next guard approaching set her to stealing back into the shadows. “’Til next time, Batman.”

He was silent as he too disappeared.

& & & & & &

Bruce Wayne walked into his bedroom, already showered and wearing a black silk robe and soft wine-red slippers. Patrol was over and now was time for sleep.

Or not.

He smiled as a purr came from behind the silky jet curtains that draped the bed from the canopy.

He parted the curtains and saw Selina in all her naked glory on black silk, dark hair tumbling over her breasts and a golden necklace studded with jewels glowing between them. Gold bracelets glinted at her wrists.

“You tested the security quite well, my dear,” he said, noting the curve of her hip as she leaned on an elbow, long red fingernails caressing the silk, bracelets jangling.

“I could have made off with that statue like that.” She snapped her fingers. “Quite tempting.”

“As are you.”

Selina smiled as Bruce shed his robe and stepped out of his slippers, climbing onto the bed as the curtains fell back into place behind him and the jangle of jewelry matched a purr.


End file.
